Never Judge a Boy by his Obsession with Fire
by Black Rainy
Summary: KH2 A children's story i had to write in class. Roxas is the new kid in a second grade class, and Axel's the mosthated pyro in the school and the only. Roxas realizes Axel's good and becomes his best friend. DEDICATED TO FELLOW AKUROKU LOVERS!


Weeeee! Oneshots!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2.

(this is un-beta'd, and is actually an assignment I had to do in school! 8D)

Never Judge a Boy by his Obsession with Fire

By: Black Rainy

Roxas sat on one of the playground swings. He was a new kid in school, and so far everyone had been friendly, but no one really seemed to accept him yet. He didn't mind, though. Roxas was quiet and felt uncomfortable in big crowds.

"Are you the new kid?" Roxas looked up to see a boy around his age with bright red hair—it was as red as an apple! Roxas proceeded to stare at the strange hair.

"Helloooooo, I'm talking to you," The boy knocked on Roxas's forehead like a door. Roxas then realized he hadn't answered the red head's question.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Roxas," Roxas replied, swinging slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Axel," the boy answered proudly. "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded in reply, hopping off the swing. "Good!" Axel stated happily, but before he could go on, three other kids began yelling.

"Hey! Get away from the new kid!" One girl yelled, shoving Axel out of the way. Roxas remembered her from class, and knew her name was Larxene. She had strange pigtails that reminded Roxas forcibly of an insect. He declared in his mind that from now on he would call her Miss Grasshopper. Confidentially of course. "No one wants to play with you!"

"What?" Roxas asked out loud, a little confused, but he was ignored.

"Go away!" Another boy yelled at a calm Axel. Roxas remembered his name was Marl. Marl had to be the ONLY boy Roxas knew who actually liked flowers. He was pretty darn weird.

"Hey, let the kid choose for himself who he wants to play with." Axel protested, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't know any better," Larxene the Grasshopper snapped, and then she hugged Roxas, silently crushing his lungs. "Don't worry, we won't let him corrupt you."

"What's 'corrupt' mean?" Roxas choked out, being conand uncomfortable from the hug. Once again, they ignored him.

"Oh forget it!" Axel yelled exasperatedly, and he walked away, but not before glaring at the children. The last blonde child, who was Demyx, must have been frightened at the glare, and yelled, "Ah! Run away!" and he ran in the opposite direction, straight into the flagpole.

Larxene and Marl ignored the groaning Demyx, and turned back to Roxas. "Yeah, don't play with Axel," Marl warned.

"How come? He seemed nice," Roxas pointed out.

"He _seems_ nice, but he's a pyromaniac!" Larxene cried out, waving her arms. She looked weird doing that.

These people were just plain _weird_.

"What's a pyromaniac?" Roxas asked, scratching his head. Amazing he didn't mess up his hair—it was carefully styled in a spiky way that defied gravity and nature combined.

"A pyromaniac," Marl began. "Is someone who burns stuff with fire!" He waved his arms dramatically. This guy should be in theatre. "It's really, really bad."

"Oh, well, that's a good reason to stay away from him," Roxas reasoned, nervously glancing at a brooding Axel on the far end of the playground.

"Yeah," Grasshopper-Larxene approved, patting his head. "Do you want to play some soccer with us?" She invited, smiling in such a way that Roxas wanted to back away slowly.

Roxas shook his head. "No thank you," he sat on the swing again.

"Okay, your loss." Larxene-hopper said sardonically, she and Marl walking away to the soccer field.

Roxas continued to swing for a while, thinking about what just happened. He was still a little confused. Axel had seemed so nice, but Larxene, Marl, and Demyx insisted he wasn't.

"Maybe there's something I'm missing," Roxas thought out loud, jumping off the swing. He flitted to the soccer field to talk to Larxene and Marl again.

Roxas began to approach Larxene and Marl, but they were behind a tree kicking the black and white soccer ball back and forth, so they could not see him. Roxas began feeling like a secret agent, and wanted to hum the Mission Impossible tune.

"I think he's anti-social," Larx-grass-ene-hopper (Larxene) stated logically to Marl.

"What's anti-social again?" Marl asked, kicking the ball to her.

"You hate people," Larxene explained shortly, receiving the ball, and stopping it. "What's the kid's name again? Rocky?"

"Hrmmm...Rexxus?" Marl suggested. "I don't know, I don't remember."

_They're talking about ME!_ Roxas thought inside, slightly hurt. _I don't hate people—I just don't like being crowded...they were wrong about me, so they might be wrong about Axel._

Determined, Roxas walked back to the other side of the playground to the brooding red head named Axel. Axel was sitting silently on a bench, head downward, so Roxas plopped down next to him.

"What's the real definition of a pyromaniac?" Roxas asked, causing Axel to look up in alarm. The red head relaxed when he saw it was only Roxas.

"Um, we like watching fire." Axel told him, staring at Roxas. He leaned back. "We think it's pretty. P-R-E-T-T-Y, got it memorized?"

"Is that your catchphrase?" Roxas asked, noticing that was the second time he had said that this day; same hour even—in a matter of twenty minutes and seventeen seconds. One thousand two hundred seventeen seconds total. Roxas was good at math.

"Yeah it is..." Axel mused for a second. Then he asked, "Hey, since you're smart and aren't afraid of me like those dorkfishes, want to play hide and seek?"

"Sure! You hide, I count, because I'm good with numbers," Roxas then added slyly, "got it memorized?" He pointed to his head.

"You took my line!" Axel poked Roxas in the forehead while smiling. "Start countin'!" And with that, Axel took off to hide while Roxas sat and counted to thirty.

Not too long after that, they found a slightly dazed Demyx, and invited him to play. It took a little convincing by Roxas, but Demyx joined in the game and had a lot of fun. Later on, they invited Larxene and Marl to play too. That took a _lot _of convincing by Roxas and Demyx to Axel, Larxene, and Marl. But they played too, and guess what? Playing hide and seek with a pyromaniac is SO much more fun than kicking a soccer ball back and forth gossiping.

After realizing that Axel was a good person, they all played every single day, and became the best of friends. So, remember, never judge a boy by his obsession with fire—I mean, never judge a book by its cover.

The End


End file.
